Este Corazón Mío
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- ¡Si lo haré! / ¡NO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS! / Basta Naruto... Déjame...ir / Te amo tanto como para hacerlo / ¿Que has dicho? / Que te amo -/-


**¡Hola a todos!**

¡He vuelto con otra historia que espero les guste!

¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!

¡Gracias una vez más por seguir mis historias!

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Este Corazón Mío**_

¿Qué se creía ese hombre, que por ser guapo, atractivo, sexy, podía intimidarla? ¡Maldita sea! Esto solo era una farsa.

Su padre, hacía un año la había llamado a la sala para hablar sobre su "futuro". Bajar había sido la peor decisión de su vida, pero huir no era la mejor vía a sus próximos problemas; aunque en este preciso instante quisiera hacerlo. La habían comprometido desde antes de su nacimiento y ella se enteraba a sus 20 años, ¿quién demonios podía creer en el matrimonio arreglado, en este siglo? Pregunta con una respuesta demasiado obvia.

¡Su padre!

Un mes después estaba casada con una copia exacta del modelo Playboy, que todas quieren para su despedida de solteras. Quizás hasta el Hombre Malboro se le hacía alguna semejanza. Pero su actitud, ¡su actitud!

- ¡HINATA! - la voz varonil retumbó en toda la mansión. - ¡DONDE HAS METIDO MIS CARAMELOS! -

- ¿Los de la bolsita amarilla? - su labio inferior temblaba y su voz era casi inaudible. Él asintió levemente molesto.

- Me los comí - una risita de su parte se escuchó y él rechinó los dientes - Lo siento Naruto, no sabía que eran tuyos. -

- ¡Y QUIEN MAS VIVE CONTIGO! ¿SUPERMAN? - respiró agitadamente - ¡QUE TE JODAN! - cogió las llaves del Ferrary rojo y salió.

- ¿Adónde vas? -

- ¡A UN LUGAR DONDE NO PUEDA VER TU CARA! - se adentró en el auto y lo arrancó.

- ¡NARUTO! -

Suspiró cansada y resignada volvió a la casa, cada día era más insoportable. ¡Lo odiaba!

No.

Jodidamente lo amaba. Se había enamorado de sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo, su aliento. A veces se comportaba tan distinto, tan inhumano, como si ella fuese su centro. Pero a la mierda, siempre terminaban en una estúpida discusión. Vio el Porsche estacionado y luego sus llaves, estaba harta de que ese idiota que tenía como marido, se saliera siempre con la suya. Ya había tomado su decisión.

Aceleró y después de 15 min llegó al campo de golf. Bajó del auto y caminó hasta la entrada, saludó al portero y luego cruzó el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio, pudo ver a su marido junto con su mejor amigo en el hoyo 18. Sabía que ese era el que mas le costaba pero aún así debía hablarle, ya no volvería a molestarlo más.

- Naruto -

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

Se sentía jodidamente molesto, pero eso no le daba el crédito de hablerle gritado de esa forma, ella era su esposa aunque fuese solo pantalla.

- Deja de estar pensando en la Hyuga y golpea la maldita pelota -

- Ya cállate Sasuke, no estoy pensando en ella -

- ¿Entonces ese suspiro se debió a? - lo miró más serio que de costumbre - ¿No me estarás queriendo decir que te pasaste para el otro bando? -

- ¡Serás idiota, tengo las bolas bien puestas! - apretó con más fuerza el hierro.

- Y si las tienes bien puestas, ¿como es que no te has tirado ya a Hinata? -

- La respeto, eso es todo -

- ¡No me jodas Naruto! - guardó su hierro - He notado como la miras, la desnudas con las pupilas, esa mujer te vuelve loco y sabes de los celos que te causa, cuando alguno del club se le acerca. Te gusta. - sonrió de medio lado.

- Es torpe, indecisa, glotona, mandona - relajó sus gestos - ¿Como podría gustarme una mujer así? -

- Nada nuevo que escuchar, para ti todas las mujeres son torpes. Pero Hinata no, ella te parece demasiado perfecta que tienes miedo de aceptarlo.-

- ¿Aceptar que? ¡No me veas la cara de idiota! -

- La amas -

El incomodo y molesto revoloteo en el estómago apareció de nuevo, y es que solo aparecía con solo pensarla, ¿se habría enamorado de ella? ¡Demonios!

- Naruto - repitió, él volteó y no pudo evitar suspirar. ¡La amaba!

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? - intentó sonar molesto, no le gustaba que ella fuese al club.

- Necesitamos hablar - pero Sasuke los interrumpió.

- Un trato, si metes la pelota en el hoyo acepto la unión de nuestras empresas Naruto, si no lo haces el trato queda anulado. - los miró altivo, pero sabía muy bien que Naruto metería esa pelota. - Tengo una idea mejor, que lo haga Hinata - sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡¿Que te traes maldito imbécil? - gritó furioso Naruto, esto no le gustaba.

- Toma, la vida empresarial de tu marido esta en tus manos, no lo arruines. - le dio el hierro a Hinata y ella lo tomó nerviosa.

- ¡YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO! - miró a su esposa - Hinata -

- Lo haré -

Agarró tan fuerte el hierro que se le notaban los nudillos blancos, Naruto la miró nervioso, el sudor empezó a correrle por la espalda y pequeñas gotas cayeron por su frente, se dio cuenta que la posición de Hinata era bastante mala pero no podía ayudarla. ¿Qué demonios trataba de hacer Sasuke? ¡Lo mataría!

- Hinata - le susurró y trató de tocarla.

- Ya he tomado una decisión Naruto - bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices? - la observó confundido.

- Meteré esta pelota en el hoyo, habrás echo el negocio de tu vida, y luego yo desapareceré de tu vida -

El pánico se apoderó del rostro de Naruto. ¿Ella estaba diciendo que se iría para siempre? No la volvería a ver jamás. De repente Hinata adoptó la posición exacta, su distancia era buena y él se aterró a un más. No iba a permitirlo, no lo haría.

- ¡Ya basta! Nos vamos - le quitó el hierro de las manos y la abrazó-

- Naruto -

- No tienes que hacerlo, vamos a casa - le agarró la mano y empezó a caminar.

- Pasa mañana por mi oficina Naruto, el trato está hecho -

- ¡¿QUE? - Naruto se volteó exasperado.

- Adiós - le dijo como respuesta y siguió jugando.

Lo ignoró y guió a Hinata al lobby. De pronto ésta se soltó bruscamente.

- ¡No te lo puedo creer! - lo miró molesta - ¡Me utilizaste! -

- ¿Que hablas? No he echo tal cosa - intentó cogerle la mano pero ella la movió.

- ¡HAS QUEDADO COMO EL MARIDO PERFECTO, Y SABES QUE ERES TODO LO CONTARRIO, SOLO QUERIAS VERTE FUERTE, IDIOTA, ESO ERES! - respiró profundo - ¡SABIAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LO QUE QUERIA SASUKE, SOLO NECESITABAS BUSCAR A LA VICTIMA Y ME ENCONTRASTE, PERFECTA PARA EL TRABAJO, BIEN, AHI TIENES A TU ESTUPIDA EMPRESA Y TU ESTUPIDO GOLF! - giró a un lado la cabeza y cerró los ojos - Vete - de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Cuando llegues a la casa hablaremos de esto. - se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Estaba destrozada, molesta, triste, dolida. Nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca; ¿pero que no le perdonaria? Lo sabía.

No haberla amado.

Pronto se iría, no quería verlo ni siquiera le había marcado, necesitaba alejarse de todo hasta de ella misma. ¿¡Por qué el destino le pagaba de esa forma! Porque se había enamorado de un hombre imposible. ¡Odiaba al mundo!

¡Odiaba a ese corazón suyo!

Se escuchó la voz a través de los parlantes, era hora de abordar el avión. Se paró decidida arreglandose la falda del vestido, quitó unos mechones de su cara y apretó con fuerza la maleta de Louis Vuitton. Llegó a la puerta de verificación y esperó pacientemente para entregar su boleto.

- ¡HINATA! -

Ella quedó estática, su corazón bombeó con fuerza y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

- ¿ADONDE DEMONIOS VAS? - corriendo se acercó a ella y trató de quitarle el equipaje.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - su voz tembló y las lágrimas brotaron.

- Vine a detener esta locura tuya ¡ACASO PENSABAS DEJARME! -

- ¡COMO SI NO TE ALEGRARA! - las lágrimas se hacían más gruesas y espesas.

- ¡NO, TONTA, NO ME ALEGRA EN LO ABSOLUTO! -

- Señorita, ¿va a abordar? - la empleada se acercó algo curiosa a ellos.

- No lo hará - espondió Naruto decidido.

- ¡Si lo haré! - intentó coger el equipaje pero él ya lo había agarrado.

- ¡NO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS! - el pánico invadió sus sentidos.

- Basta Naruto - su cara se arrugaba de tanto llorar - Déjame... ir -

- Te amo tanto como para hacerlo - susurró encajonado, ella abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Señorita ¿subirá si o no? - pero ellos estaban demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para escucharla.

- ¿Que has dicho? - un pequeño hipo salió en sus palabras.

- Que te amo - dejó el equipaje en el piso y se acercó a ella. - Perdóname, sé que es tarde pero, necesitaba decirtelo -

- Ya no se puede hacer nada, el vuelo sale ahora... - la empleada los dejó resignada y se fue.

- ¿Me amas? - Hinata no cavilaba de felicidad, pero ¿por que ahora?

- Te amo, ¿necesito repetirtelo? Es molesto, y parezco afeminado. - su voz pareció endurecerse.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo, siempre arruinas el momento más especial de toda mi vida. - pasó por su lado meneando las caderas y secandose las lágrimas.

- Siéntete afortunada - sonrió de medio lado y la siguió cargando el equipaje.

- Cuidado, es Louis Vuitton - le dijo sin voltear.

- Pues el señor Vituan ni sabrá -

- Es Vuitton, y ¡yo si me molestaré! -

- Vale, mejor te comprare un tractor, ¡esta maleta pesa más que un carrito de golf! -

- No te quejes que por algo eres mi marido -

- Hinata - le llamó algo ansioso, ella volteó. - ¿Me amas? -

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acercó a él, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

- Este corazón mío - lo besó de nuevo y él sonrió - Te amo -


End file.
